Lonrad
Lonrad is the main protagonist of ''Lonradventures ''and a resident of Blintville. He is best friends with Monky, Tristan, Xander and Ducky.. He plays a major role in a large number of episodes, whilst in others, he either just makes a cameo or doesn't appear at all. Appearance Of all the characters, he has the most visual changes in the entire series and has changed the most drastically. As of episode 1-5 of Season 1, Lonrad was a tall biped figure with dark eyes. He had a thick, black outline and long limbs. Sometimes, his arms are shown ending in hands, but at other times, they ended in two parallel lines. In episode 6, he was still humanoid and his appearance was very similar to the last but had more outlines and all his parts were separated. His mouth is less straight than his previous appearance. In this design, his body is entirely made up of trapeziums and a circle for his head. As of episode 7, he was left as a head with mild shading. His shine does not move, even when he turns around, or he is viewed from the top or the bottom. Also, he never gains shade in this form. There are two other variations of this, one where the colors are slightly different and the next where there is more of a shine at the top. About three quarters into Season 1, his body had an inconsistent shape. He had a glint of light at the top of his forehead and shading near his lower body. Near the end of Season 1 and onwards, Lonrad became a human-like figure again, but with a recolor of his old body for his head and a smoother shape. In Season X, he is simply just a ball with a face. He is normally described with a smile. One eye is normally at the side of his head, and so is half of the mouth. But when he turns fully forward, all facial details are visible. Personality Lonrad is normally easy going. If someone calls him "pink" he gets infuriated and accuses them of being colorblind, and says that he's "fuschia", despite him being a shade of pink, though the correct shade is actually magenta (Season X is an exception to this, due to the simplified style), much like Sparky and his "I'm cyan" issue. He has said this to Jimmy Falcon, Tulfinity, Ash, Everyman and BluHead. The only time he says otherwise is in The Wrong Side of The Bed Part I when he calls Monky colorblind after he calls him fuschia. The only person he would never make upset at all is his cousin, Slod. In early Season 1, Lonrad saw the world like a child. Everything was either about games or just generally fun, similarly to Dan. He normally would get mad if things didn't go his way, as seen in Lonrad's angry 4th July where he ends up ruining his own birthday party by crushing his party hat because the viewers noticed him in his tomato costume which he apparently used currency from all over the world to buy. In later episodes, he is on The Tonight Show: Starring Jimmy Falcon. He seems to co-host the show. Ironically, even though Jimmy Falcon is the owner of the show, Lonrad did the introduction. He calls in the guest stars and even Jimmy himself. He also sets up the cameras and lights, hinting he has a more important job than the owner of the show. For most of the duration of Season X, Lonrad doesn't talk too much, He either nods or shakes his head to express his emotions and his thoughts. He only verbally communicates to certain people this season. Also, he was almost bashed into by Flahmbay in Flahmbay's Dash. Nevertheless, he is friends with him and shows kindness and respect to him like he does to most other people. Occasionally this season, Lonrad likes to bring his inner maliciousness out, as shown in The Nemesis Part III when he tried to act evil and pulled terrifying faces at Everyman. Lonrad seems to be quite smart and seems to be a good inventor, as seen in It's Time when he builds the world's very first SMP Machine (Spiritual MP Machine) and in some episodes in Season 3 where he builds various gadgets to stop Equinoxeral and other antagonists, such as a spy drone, a missile cannon and electric grass. He seems to know the benefits and consequences of things, too, when warning Equinoxeral about overdosing Spiritual MP and telling him that he could become a monster similar to the one he is now. Deaths Season 1 * (Possibly) Poisoned by Free Aids Guy in Lonrad's Free Aids * Died by reading a book in Lonrad reads a book and dies * Split in half by a shard of glass in No More Cookies For You * Exploded by Mofix in I'M IN YOUR HEAD! * (Possibly) Died by the fall in Lost Part II * Deleted by the cursor in The Cursor * Exploded by Pawner in THAT GUY... Season X * (Possibly) Died by being burnt by Flahmbay in Flahmbay's Dash * (Faked) Died of shock in The Monster Part II Trivia * Lonrad is the first character to have an episode with their name in the title, but this is because he is the main protagonist. * He is the first character to break the 4th Wall, others being Jimmy Falcon, Sparky, Strymes, Mofix and Slima. * He is one of the only characters to not speak for more than one episode, others being Monky, Flahmbay, Popper and Spider. * His head is part of Equinoxeral. * He is the only character to appear during Lonrad's announcements. * As seen in Lonrad's angry 4th July, his birthday in on July 4th. His actual creator's birthday is on April 17th. He is also the first character to have their birthday date confirmed. * As of Unexpected Meeting at The Docks, it is shown that Lonrad has a face at the back of his head, though in all other instances where his back is facing the screen, there is nothing on his back. * He also appears in other Scratch shows. * His appearance is based on his owner's old Minecraft Skin from 2013. * He has made a few cameos in YellowHead and #LloviantAnimations. * "Lonrad" spells "Ronald" if unscrambled, though this was not why he was named so. Category:Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Lonrad's Relatives